


想我的时候

by chuimiemielovesmilk



Category: k14
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuimiemielovesmilk/pseuds/chuimiemielovesmilk





	想我的时候

k1这几天又出差了。

因为有个很重要的合同要谈，所以他要去地球的另一面好几天，离开前他拨弄了几下k4柔软的头帘，亲了亲他的额头：“我会带好玩的小东西回来陪小可爱的，期待一下吧。”

当时k4还嫌他太黏糊，才分开几天啊怎么和过去定居了一样，就差一步三回头了是想怎样，k1戏真多。

但是当他第五天醒来的时候摸到身旁不带任何温度的被子时，k4觉得自己有点魔怔了。

怎么感觉，k1离开了好多天了？

就这样浑浑噩噩过了一天，他终于结束了一天的工作瘫倒在沙发上，望着天花板孤零零的一盏灯的时候，他又开始想k1了。

啊，k1临出发前留下了东西给我。

撅起屁股在收纳箱里找出了那个k1出门前说过实在想自己想得没办法的时候打开的随身听，k4还不屑一顾说k1臭不要脸，随手把它放到收纳箱里来着。

里面是k1在哪里捣腾的自弹自唱吧。

插上耳机，塞入耳朵，打开。

【呼,呼呼…】

吹话筒的声音。k4感觉自己好像被这段声音唤醒了一般，更加竖起耳朵听了起来。

【小可爱，在听吗？】

耳边响起的是几天未见的男友低沉好听的声音，平常有点聒噪现在却让人有点想念。

【我说过想我的时候听这个，那么现在你是在想我了吧？】

得意洋洋的语气，k4甚至可以联想到他那副暗自窃喜的表情。

【那么，闭上眼睛，你会感觉到我在你身边的。】

录音中夹带着有规律的轻微呼吸声，眼前一片漆黑的k4惊觉身边恋人真的在身边似的。

【感觉到了吗？我就在背后抱着你呢。】

错觉使然，k4的后背暖呼呼的，肌肤相贴的触感让他希望更加陷入恋人的身体里。

【我现在握着你的手，慢慢地脱下你的裤子，嘶，有点冷是吧。】

为了低碳家里不会开很足的暖气，摸索着脱下裤子的瞬间k4还是有点不适应温度地颤了一下。

【轻轻地摸一下你的肉棒，隔着内裤也可以很舒服的。】

柔软的面料仍然比不过指腹，显着粗糙却不讨厌，沿着性器轮廓描摹，痒到了心里去。

【有点痒是不是？加点力气刮一下龟头会很爽的哦。】

肉棒顶端在微微用力的抚慰下分泌出液体，内裤摸上去有点湿。

【这样没多久内裤有点湿了是吧？我们把它脱下来好不好？】

略有点迫不及待地将内裤脱下，被解放的性器暴露于空气之中有点凉，肉棒因为刚刚脱内裤的动作有点稍大有一点摇晃。

【小可爱的肉棒很漂亮的呢，毛发也不太多的样子，勃起的时候有点粉色，我们来摸一下。】

慢慢地摸过去，首先感觉到了一些软软的毛，略过它们慢慢往下摸，有一根半硬的物事，有点黏黏的。

【小可爱的囊袋也不要忘了，捧在手心里揉得兴奋的时候会一颤一颤的很可爱。】

另一只手继续往下摸，两颗圆圆的小东西稍微揉一下就像有电流往身上窜动的体感。

【摸着肉棒也不要停下手啊，要多摸摸它才行。对了，蹭蹭顶端那里你会很快乐的。】

手不由自主地上下套弄，有点笨拙地轻挖性器顶端，快感一截一截地向上攀升，止不住了。

【小可爱…给我…小可爱……】

手里的肉棒胀得发硬，想要停下来缓解胀痛却又不自觉地继续撸动，手已经满是黏液，想必会是让人面红耳赤的水声，虽被耳机阻隔，但录音内也是水声一片。

【小可爱…慢慢睁开眼睛,你一直都这么迷人。】

睁开双眼，渐渐适应房间的光亮，首先列入眼帘的自然是仍在爱抚的肉棒，即将迎来高潮的它充满血色，青筋脉络隐隐约约，白玉般的手正握着它，色彩对比鲜明。

看清楚了的k4像被刺激到了一样，身体颤抖了一下，白色的精液射了出来。

脱力地摊在床上，再次望着天花板，k4不管下身的轻微抽搐继续发呆。

“笨蛋，这样我就更想你了啊……”


End file.
